


Giving the People what they Want

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon with a twist, M/M, Reality Fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan and Phil surprise the Phandom during a liveshow.





	Giving the People what they Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkablephil (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/gifts).



> Written for the Bingo Phandomficfest, Prompt: Canon with a twist. Unbetaed.
> 
> This is a gift for Kimberly: Hope your foot heals quickly and with the least amount of pain possible.

The audience tuned in a bit early as it was customary; nobody wanted Younow to take five minutes to load and miss the first part of the liveshow.

 

Little did they know that Dan and Phil, kings of being late to absolutely everywhere, especially their own liveshows, would be there already, hashtag ready and all.

 

“Hi guys,” Said Phil, smiling widely waving his hand.

 

“Welcome to the liveshow,” said Dan, smiling. “I know what you must be thinking: Are Dan and Phil early?” he frowned, grabbing his chin, “Are they _actually_ ill?,” he continued, Pretending to cry.

 

“Yeah. Is the world coming to an end?” continued Phil.

 

“I think it is guys. I think it _actually_ is,” Dan smiled, making his dimples pop.

 

“I mean,” Phil shrugged. “It could be,” he said cheerily.

 

“Oh, Phil. I don’t know about that,” Dan said mockingly.

 

Phil turned to Dan. “Should we tell them?” he teased.

 

The chat was going insane, nobody would have been able to read it even if they tried.

 

“ _Should_ we,?” Dan asked staring at Phil. “Should we _really_?”

 

“Yeah!” said Phil. “They deserve it,” he continued, pointing at the camera.

 

“Well, Phil, if you think so, then let’s bring them over,” Dan said smiling impishly.

 

“You go get them,” countered, Phil.

 

Dan tilted his head back and huffed, “Ugh, I don’t wanna get up, _Phil_.”

 

“You always brag about how _young_ you look, get those young legs moving then,” Phil chuckled.

 

“I’ll do it for _them_ ,” Dan said pointing at the camera. “I’ll get my legs out-for-the-lads.” He stood up from the floor with great difficulty and left.

 

“How’s everyone doing? I hadn’t asked,” Phil said trying to distract their audience.

 

“Hmm. Hyped, excited, _dead_ , murder. Estela graduated from University today, congratulations Estela!”

 

He grabbed the mouse and clicked while singing his usual “Let’s read some premium messages.”

 

It was apparent he had received inappropriate ones even though his face didn’t flinch at all, he just kept singing a made up tune to fill the air as he skimmed down the list until he found something that he could actually answer. “Shippingfangirl26 says: Spooky week? Spooky week is coming in a few days. Ninnapons says: TBC?. We’ll let you know as soon as we can, we promise. Mariana says: College admission advice?.  Ooh, Mariana, that’s a tough one … I would say, mmm… tell them you invented a new way to avoid ice cream from melting, that would make you look profesh.”

 

Phil turned around and smiled. “Here they come!”

 

There was no time for anyone to anticipate what was coming. Dan got into the shot and sat down as gently as his long limbs allowed him, displaying the _fluffiest_ , most _adorable_ Pomeranian in the world. “We’ve gotten a dog!” he said quietly, for once in his life.

 

Phil reached to the pup and gently ran his fingers through the fluff on top of her head and smiled widely at Dan. “We did! And she’s perfect!”

 

“She is! And she keeps falling asleep on me,” Dan said keeping his eyes on their pup.

 

“It’s because you’re warm,” Phil said looking lovingly at Dan.

 

Dan raised his eyes meeting Phil’s and returned the look, puckering his lips in the slightest of ways.

 

And that’s the story of how Dan and Phil, _finally_ gave the people what they want.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179458765711/giving-the-people-what-they-want/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
